Phoenix Wright: Tribal Turnabout Case 1
by Arkanin Midnight
Summary: The first of many cases. Join Phoenix Wright as he finds himself defending a girl named Neko, who has drawn Phoenix into her family's confusing secrets that reveal hidden abilities. Can Phoenix get a "Not Guilty" verdict and escape all the drama? R&R :P
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.**

**This story and most of the characters are © of me.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review : )**

**_Episode 1: Tribal Turnabout

* * *

_**

"…Should we really let her get away?"

"No worries…she's doing exactly what I planned."

"Our tribes will triumph with this!"

"And together we'll rule, right?"

"Of course…"

* * *

**March 17, 11:57 PM**

**Kurain Village**

**Outskirts**

Phoenix huffed heavily as he looked around. _Maya! You said you would be here an hour ago! I've ran around the area twice already!_ Phoenix thought hastily to himself. Phoenix heard a bush rustle and jumped back.

"Hey, Nick, are you there?" A familiar voice called from behind the bushes. Maya emerged from the bushes and looked around blindly.

Phoenix shook his head in pity and replied, "Right here, Maya. Why did you want me to come out so late?" Maya had called Phoenix's cell phone and convinced Phoenix to come. Maya looked around anxiously and smiled happily.

"Today, a celebrity is supposed to come here!" Maya grinned, somewhat evilly.

Phoenix just shrugged and sighed, "How would you know?"

"I just have a "hunch" that a famous celebrity is coming." Maya responded quickly. _I'm guessing you got your hands on a tabloid. Man, Maya, what am I going to do with you?_ Phoenix thought.

Maya was staring into the forest, as if expecting Super Man to fly out. "Someone's going to be here any moment now…"

"This late…?" Phoenix wondered aloud. Maya dropped her head down in disappointment. She lifted her head slightly and whimpered, "Well…sure…why not…?"

_GAH! I think I crushed her hopes…_Phoenix thought.

Maya put her fist in front of her face and shook it in triumph. She had fire in her eyes as she stated, "We're not leaving until we see a celebrity!" Phoenix paused for a moment and then replied, "We? What do you mean by that?"

Maya smiled as she turned her face towards Phoenix. When she could see Phoenix fully, she said, "You're staying with me until a celebrity comes. Right, Nick?" Phoenix looked at Maya, with no surprise at all. He opened his mouth to say, "Does it look like I have a choice…"

Maya shook her head, as if Phoenix had said something that put doubt in the atmosphere, "Don't worry, I'm sure a celebrity will come in no time, maybe even before you can say "Hamburgers" 5 times."

Phoenix sighed and decided to say hamburgers five times in his head. _Hamburger…Hamburgers…Hamburgers…Hamburgers…Hambur--_

Suddenly, a fist flew right in front of Phoenix. It nearly hit the tip of his nose, but it hit Maya's nose instead. Maya's nose was gushing out blood as she gave a shriek of pain.

"What happened, Maya!? Your nose is bleeding! Are you okay!?" Phoenix cried as he helped her up.

"I don't know!" Maya said, as she looked around for the person who punched her.

"You won't get away, murderer!" Yelled a unknown girl, who looked about the same age as Maya. She had purple hair with hot pink highlights, which shone in the moonlight. She was wearing a leather vest, black baggy jeans, and a notable crescent moon necklace. As if on a silent signal, she punched Maya in the chest causing her to fall onto the hard ground.

Maya struggled to fight back, but her opponent seemed to know her every move. When Maya attempted to strike the girl in her chest, the girl dodged and countered her by impacting her back. They continued fighting until Maya got knocked out. The girl prepared her final blow.

Phoenix stared in horror and then drew up the courage to say, "Quit it!" Phoenix pulled out his fist and threw it to the girl. It was a direct hit, straight into her gut. The girl hit the ground hard and did not move. "Wow, I knocked her out in one blow…Are you okay Maya?" Maya did not reply.

"Maya! Maya, answer me! MAYA!!!" Phoenix cried louder, as worry and fear crept up his spine. The girl stared silently at nothing, paying close attention to Phoenix's panicky voice.

"Crap! I have to get Maya to a hospital…and fast!" Phoenix panicked as he searched his pocket for a cell phone. The girl's face showed her puzzlement as she said, "Maya…?"

Phoenix looked at the girl in surprise. _I thought she was knocked out?_

"Oops…" The girl's face flushed red with embarrassment. She struggled to get up and felt her surroundings. Then, she approached Phoenix.

Phoenix jumped back and put his hands out in front of him like a shield. Then he shouted, "Stay back! I'll call the authorities!"

"Stay calm," The girl defended, "I'm didn't mean to hurt Maya."

Phoenix flinched and said, "How do you know her name!!" The girl tilted her head and spoke, "Um…You said Maya's name a couple of times…" Phoenix's face turned red as he was caught dumbfounded.

_Oh yeah, I did say Maya's name a few times…How stupid of me!_ Phoenix thought as he smacked himself on the head.

The girl felt her surroundings when she neared Maya. When she felt her arm, she gripped and got ready to place Maya on her back. She looked up and said, "I'm Neko, allow me to carry Maya to the hospital for you."

"I can call an ambulance…" Phoenix pouted as he finally pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

"No, an ambulance can't travel this far or even get through the forest." Neko pointed out as she put Maya fully on her back. Phoenix stared suspiciously at Neko.

"I know you don't trust me, but it is the least I can do." Neko said without looking up at him. Phoenix still seemed unsure.

"This is serious!!!" Neko blurted, breaking Phoenix's awkward silence. Phoenix hesitated for a moment and then replied, "…Fine."

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 1...**

**A/N: I corrected and updated this chapter. If there are any problems, please tell me by reviewing or private messaging me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 1-Episode 1: Tribal Turnabout

* * *

**March 18, 12:23 AM**

**Hotti Clinic**

**Lobby**

Phoenix was sitting hopelessly in the lobby._ I hope Maya's okay…_

"Ow! Stupid floor!" Neko cried out as she impacted the floor. Phoenix hesitated for a moment, and then asked, "What happened?" Neko jumped up and blindly searched for her chair and then said, with a docile look, "Nothing…"

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Phoenix sighed as he attempted to get a better look at Neko. Neko replied, "Sure." Phoenix just stared stupidly at Neko.

"It was sarcasm!" Neko yelled uncomfortably, breaking the awkward silence. Phoenix's face had a serious look glued onto his face as he questioned Neko, "Why did you attack Maya?"

Neko gave out an unnecessary chuckle as she said, "Wow, you sure can change topics fast." Phoenix kept his intimidating glare locked onto Neko, who seemed unfazed by Phoenix.

"Tell me why." Phoenix asked again. Neko's face straightened up and matched Phoenix's seriousness.

"I thought she was somebody else…" Neko stated defensively. Phoenix raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "Who?"

Neko gave another unnecessary chuckle as she said, "Well aren't you nosey." Phoenix rolled his eyes in frustration and sighed sarcastically, "I guess it's none of my business why you attacked my paralegal." Neko's eyebrow copied Phoenix's previous reaction, "Paralegal?"

Phoenix shrugged as he said, "Yeah, I'm a defense attorney." Neko's face beamed as she leaped up and stated, "Oh my gosh! That is so cool! Me and Nic--" Suddenly, she burst into tears. _Why did she suddenly burst into tears?_ Phoenix thought curiously to himself. Tears streamed down Neko's face like a waterfall that had no end.

Phoenix hesitated but asked, "Neko, what's wrong?" Randomly, a familiar voice interrupted Neko before she could respond. The voice yelled, "There she is!" Phoenix turned around, trying to remember who had that voice.

"You're under arrest Ms Neko Naiyu!" A filthy detective yelled, wearing his usual coat. Phoenix shook his head vigorously in disbelief. "What's going on--Why are you here, Detective Gumshoe?"

Gumshoe responded, without taking even a glance off of his handcuffs, "What does it look like? I'm arresting someone, pal."

Phoenix looked at Neko and couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Phoenix blurted out loud, "Why her?"

"Can't tell you all the details, pal, but she is the suspect for murder." Gumshoe replied as he led Neko outside. "Murder? Of who?" Phoenix said, obviously without thinking.

"Sorry pal, that's classified." Gumshoe said as he shot a sad, puppy-like look. _Great, that helped out a lot…_ Phoenix thought sarcastically.

Gumshoe glanced at his watch and rushed out the door. He yelled to Phoenix, "I better get back to the crime scene, bye pal." After watching a crowd of cops rush out behind him in less than a minute. _Wow, they left in a hurry…_ Phoenix thought, puzzled.

"Ms Maya Fey is available for seeing now, Mr. Wright." The nurse said. Phoenix regained his composure as he replied, "Okay."

Phoenix stepped into the room. It had white walls and a notable bathroom. Maya was sitting upright in her bed. She was covered in bandages and was connected to a machine that kept track of her heartbeat.

"Wow…What happened?" Maya said, with a faint trace of wooziness. "You got beat up by some random girl named Neko who was arrested for murder earlier." Phoenix said as if it was no big deal. Then, when anger began to creep up in Maya's eyes, Phoenix added, "She carried you here and accidentally hit you."

Maya became calm and asked curiously, "Murder? Of who?" Phoenix shrugged as if he wanted to drop the subject, but he still answered, "Wouldn't say. Do you feel okay?"

Maya smiled, showing a hint of pain. She then replied, "Could've been worse…" _A broken nose, a fractured arm, a black eye, and a smashed shoulder plate…That must've been painful._ Phoenix thought as he read the examination results. He looked up and said, "So, are you allowed to go home yet?"

Maya put her finger on her chin and replied unsurely, "I don't know." Then, randomly, the nurse came in and stated formally, "Ms Fey, you have a visitor that requests to visit in private." Maya tilted her head, caught dumbfounded. Maya asked, "…Who?"

"A young, unattended girl named Pearl?" The nurse said. Maya expressed a puzzled look on her face. "Alone? Why?"

"I wasn't told. Would you like me to send her in?" The nurse replied in a hasty like voice. Maya paused for a moment and then said, "Uh, sure…Nick, I need you to do something."

Phoenix shot a curious look and said, "What?"

"Check up on Neko." Maya responded casually. Phoenix's face became even more curious as he said, "Why?"

"She's the one who carried me in, right?" Maya pointed out. "Yeah." He said. _I thought it would be an impossible feat with her staggering blindly all the way. Let's also consider the fact that Maya eats like a truck driver._ Phoenix recalled in his head.

Maya took another pause and then said, "Well, I need to say thanks some way. Also, this way, Pearl can see me in private." Phoenix thought for a moment. This was obviously a cooked up scheme, but Phoenix said, "Fine, but take it easy." Maya nodded, "I will."

_I hope I don't fall for Maya's trap. I bet her plan is to swindle me into accepting this case._

* * *

**End of Chapter 2...**

**A/N: I corrected and updated this chapter. If there are any mistakes, please contact me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 1-Episode 1: Tribal Turnabout

* * *

**March 18, 8:17 AM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

_I had to go home instead. Visiting hours for the detention center were way over. So I came later, since I was too tired to return to the hospital_.

Phoenix requested to speak to Neko. 5 minutes later, Neko was released from questioning.

"Who are you!?" Neko hissed furiously, as if she were facing an enemy. Phoenix jumped back and hesitated to say, "Uh, Phoenix Wright. The defense attorney."

Neko glared menacingly at Phoenix and said nothing. Phoenix continued confusingly, "The friend of Maya? The girl you carried?" Neko held the glare for a moment longer.

"Uh…" Phoenix scratched the back of neck nervously.

"Is this a private meeting?" Neko said sternly. Phoenix lunged to his right to catch sight of the security guard and the camera that was clearly on. "No…Can't you see the security guard behind you?"

Neko crossed her arms and protested furiously, "Of course." Phoenix took a closer look at Neko's eyes. Phoenix noticed a faint trace of some sort of clear cream over her eyes and said, "Actually, now that I have a better look at you, you seem to have some sort of clear cream over your eyes."

Neko shrank back defensively.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Phoenix continued, with a serious tone in his voice. Neko shrank back even more as she replied, "What!?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Phoenix repeated triumphantly, as if he had just revealed a contradiction in a testimony.

"What kind of joke is this?" Neko questioned franticly. Phoenix shook his and said, "Just answer the question."

Neko paused for awhile and then hesitated to say, "Uh…Three?" Phoenix smiled and told her, "The right answer was none. Are you blind?" Neko dropped her head as if to hide her eyes and whimpered, "Not really…"

"Did you happen to be blinded during the murder?" Phoenix wondered. Neko looked up and asked, "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

_Why am I? I'm not her lawyer, so why?_ Phoenix asked himself curiously. Neko looked up, eyes blazing with anger.

"If you're here to be my lawyer then get out!" Neko yelled harshly. Phoenix looked at Neko, his curiosity reaching its peak.

"You don't want a lawyer?"

Neko smiled, as if Phoenix said something stupid, "It will be impossible to get a "Not Guilty" verdict on this case."

"What makes you say that?" Phoenix said, feeling slightly stupid at the moment.

"You would never get any evidence to prove me innocent. There's probably a whole lot of evidence proving otherwise. And in a courtroom, evidence is everything." Neko said confidently. Obviously, she knew a lot about the court of law.

"Answer me this, are you the murderer?" Phoenix asked sternly. With that said, Neko blurted, "No! Why would I kill my twin brother!?" A very awkward silence took place as they glared at each other grimly.

Phoenix sighed and said, "Sign the papers for I can be your attorney." Neko's eyes widened as she yelled, "WHA! This is an impossible case…what part of that did you not get?"

"As long as you are innocent, there will always be a way to prove you "Not Guilty"!" Phoenix said, finger outstretched and confidence booming in his voice.

Neko's eyes beamed with hope as she smiled, "Oh my gosh! You can do that?"

"I sure can!" Phoenix nodded.

"Great, now remember to follow the yellow brick road and point out the flying pigs while we're on our way to dream land!" Neko laughed, sarcasm haunting her voice.

"You were using sarcasm, weren't you?" Phoenix said, stating the obvious. Neko lowered her head and said, while suppressing laughter, "Only because you were."

_She seems so negative…_Phoenix thought as he noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me 20 dollars if you lose the case." Neko said, hiding her hint of sadness.

"What?" Phoenix said, confusion lingering in his voice. Neko put her finger on the tip of her chin and laughed, "That way, I can score 20 dollars easily."

Phoenix chuckled as he began to stand up. He told Neko, "I'll be back later to ask you some questions."

"Why later?" Neko wondered, with a faint trace of annoyance in her voice.

"I have to update Maya on this…Somehow, I knew this was going to end up happening." Phoenix said. _Maya…How do you do that? Oh well, looks like you swindled me into another case…

* * *

_

**March 18, 8:49 AM**

**Hotti Clinic**

**Lobby**

As soon as Phoenix stepped into the clinic, he saw the place in frenzy. Nurses were shouting for assistance, medical machinery were being drag all over the place, and everyone's face seemed so serious.

_I wonder if she already left. Hmmm…The nurses seem to be panicked by someone. A patient maybe? _Phoenix thought as he noticed the scenery.

"Get Dr Watkins! She needs some blood! Get Ms Fey's medical records!" Phoenix overheard the nurse say. Worry quickly glued onto his face as he involuntarily cried, "Maya!"

The nurse stopped in front of Phoenix and quickly asked, "You are…?" Phoenix responded hastily, "I'm Maya's friend! What's happening!?"

The nurse hesitated but explained anyways, "She's suffering from a heavy concussion and internal bleeding."

"WHA!" Phoenix yelled. Phoenix began to feel extremely light headed as the nurse gave him an "I'm sorry" look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work. Please stay in the visitor's room, until further notice." The nurse said, with another hint of sorrow.

_Maya…What happened? I hope you will be okay. All I can do is wait…I feel so helpless…_

"Mr. Phoenix Wright, nice to see you again." Another familiar voice called out to him. Phoenix looked at the person who used the voice, it was Miles Edgeworth.

"Huh? Edgeworth? What brings you here?" Phoenix wondered curiously.

"Gathering information for the case, obviously." Edgeworth explained casually. Phoenix looked around and asked, "Why here?"

"I was hoping Maya knew something. Unfortunately, I heard that Maya got into an "accident" this morning." Edgeworth said, adding a tone of disbelief when he said "accident".

"Do you know how?" Phoenix asked rashly, nearly attacking Edgeworth.

"Don't seem so eager, you'll scare everyone. No, I haven't heard anything about this "accident". "Edgeworth continued, still adding a tone of disbelief at the word "accident".

"Why do you keep on saying accident like that?" Phoenix asked, when he finally noticed his tone. Edgeworth glanced at the scenery and replied, "I don't buy it. If I relate this to the murder case, then I can conclude that this was no accident…If Maya was involved in any way."

Phoenix listened intently as he glanced at his watched. After noticing how much time has passed, he said, "Man, look at the time, I have to see my client." Edgeworth looked at Phoenix with a gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

"Your client isn't Neko Naiyu, is it?" Edgeworth stated casually.

"Yes, she is." Phoenix said confidently. Edgeworth gave a competitive smirk and said, "Hmmm. Then I'll see you in court tomorrow."

Phoenix's mouth gaped with surprise, "Tomorrow!?" Edgeworth smiled at Phoenix's lack of knowledge and said, "This is a special case, Phoenix."

"How?" Phoenix wondered. Edgeworth's face changed into annoyance as he explained tiredly, "This involves 3 legendary tribes, each with their own tribal ability." Phoenix gave a puzzled glance and was about to say something until Edgeworth blurted, "Ask your client, if you must."

Edgeworth sauntered off rudely.

_I wonder if these "special abilities" are the key to the whole case. I better start asking Neko more about these abilities and tribes…

* * *

_

**March 18, 9:15 AM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

Phoenix walked slowly to the Detention Center, thinking about Maya. When he finally made it to the Detention Center, Neko was already available.

"Neko, I'm back." Phoenix said, showing no evidence of his worry.

"Hey, it took you long enough…So, what did Maya say?" Neko spoke carelessly. Phoenix just stared silently

Neko face flashed a sad look and said, "Sorry…" Phoenix looked at Neko with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Phoenix wondered. Neko looked directly into Phoenix's eyes and said sadly, "When I reminded you about Maya, you became overwhelmed by sorrow and worry…"

Phoenix gave an even bigger puzzled expression, "How would you know?" Neko analyzed Phoenix's face and explained, "I can see and feel your emotions pouring out of you."

"Wait, what?" Phoenix said, not hiding his curiosity very well.

"My eyes healed." Neko smiled as she framed her eyes with her fingers, which were shaped like a V that had been rotated 90 degrees.

"Well, my eyes were never damaged, and I can't see anyone's emotions." Phoenix pointed out. Neko shook her head in pity and said, "That's because you're not a Naiyu."

"Naiyu?" Phoenix wondered curiously.

"My tribe specializes in emotions. I just happen to be the only member who is able to see and feel emotions." Neko explained, letting her ego take over as she spoke highly of herself.

Phoenix nodded when he finally understood what she said, "Hmmm…I see."

"Okay, I filled out the paperwork. You are officially my lawyer." Neko said right before Phoenix could bring it up.

"Alright then, first of all, I need to know what your relationship was with the vict--" Phoenix started until Neko interrupted, "HE HAS A NAME!!!"

Phoenix jumped back as Neko went on an emotional rampage. Neko punched the wall next to her so hard that it made a very huge, notable hole. Phoenix let out an involuntary squeak of fear.

Neko calmed down and said, "His name was Nicolas, N for short." Phoenix looked at Neko with compassion in his eyes, "Your brother."

"Yeah…My twin brother to be exact." Neko said as she put up an obviously fake smile. Phoenix softly added, "You guys must have been very close."

""Very close" is an understatement." Neko sparked up happily, though you could still catch a glimpse of sorrow.

"Oh…" Phoenix managed to say, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Neko looked away in attempt to hide her teary face.

"…He was an awesome guy." Neko said as tears streamed down her face slowly.

Phoenix sat up straight and said, "Well, if you don't want to be blamed for his death you should give me more information."

Neko wiped her tears away, "About?" Phoenix continued, "Did you witness anything, hear anything…"

Neko gave Phoenix a long silent glare, which Phoenix returned fully. Neko began to stammer, "I-I-I…"

"You…" Phoenix repeated, urging her to go on.

"Stop that! It's hard enough to talk, let alone breathe knowing what happened!" Neko yelled impatiently. Phoenix shrank back, feeling stupid, "Sorry…"

Neko cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, I witnessed the whole murder…"

Phoenix jumped back in surprise and blurted, "The whole thing!!!" Neko shot a glance of depression and replied, "Yeah…From start to finish."

"Well, what happened?" Phoenix said, forgetting to consider her feelings. Neko burst into tears uncontrollably and continued, "It all started yesterday, at our birthday ceremony…"

"Birthday…? Ceremony…?" Phoenix wondered aloud. Neko just nodded her head and continued, "Yeah, it started at about 9:00. This was at night, by the way."

"I see…continue." Phoenix acknowledged. Neko gave a notable smirk, "The ceremony finished and we were declared the guardians of our tribe."

"Guardian?" Phoenix wondered.

"The protector of the tribe's name. You have to be 18 years old to take the title." Neko explained thoroughly.

"Isn't there 3 tribes?" Phoenix asked as he recalled what Edgeworth had told him. Neko nodded as she explained, "Yes, but they are all united as one official tribe. It was late, N and I were supposed to be on our silent vigil."

"I see…" Phoenix said. _So they were in one area the whole time…_

"But my brother and I decided that we should break the silent vigil and spend the rest of the night setting up pranks." Neko smiled, destroying the serious and crucial moment.

Wow _that broke the mood…_Phoenix thought as he waited for Neko to continue. But Neko had completely stopped talking and worry covered her face.

Phoenix tired of the silence. He needed to get as much information as he possibly could. He spoke, "Aren't you going to continue?"

"…Did Maya see anyone in private?" Neko said, ignoring what Phoenix had said. Phoenix just replied with a confusing look on his face.

"Did Maya see anyone in private before you left…?" Neko repeated, urgency striking in her voice. Phoenix recalled yesterday and replied, "…Only her cousin Pearl, why?" Neko's just shot an expression of surprise.

"What? What's wrong?" Phoenix asked urgently. Neko completely ignored Phoenix and said to herself, "That murderer!" Phoenix gave a expression that showed feared.

"Go to Maya and make sure that she is alright." Neko urged Phoenix. Phoenix yelled in protest, "I need to--"

"Your priority should be Maya right now!" Neko interrupted.

"But--" Phoenix attempted to protest again, but Neko once again interrupted Phoenix to explain, "If what I'm thinking is true, then Maya could be in serious trouble!"

"But, what about you!? If I leave I may not acquire enough information to present your case." Phoenix said, attempting to convince her to tell the rest.

"That doesn't matter. It pales in comparison to what's really important. I'm going to end up a distant memory in the end, anyways." Neko said sadly, as if she was remembering something.

"No you--" Phoenix said until Neko interrupted angrily, "Just leave already!" Phoenix hesitated to stay, but the urgency in Neko's voice convinced him to go.

* * *

**March 18, 11:45 AM**

**Hotti Clinic**

**Lobby**

_Why is my stomach curdling up? What did Neko mean? Uh oh, here comes the nurse…_

"Mr. Wright, I have horrid news…" The nurse started, with sorrow in her voice.

_Maya…!?_

"Maya has…difficulties with her head…" The nurse continued. Phoenix felt relieved that Maya was alive.

"She's not dead?" Phoenix said as his eyes began to tear up in happiness.

"She barely made it." The nurse continued, with a tone that suggested that something was being held back.

Phoenix was becoming impatient in a childish way as he asked, "May I go see her?"

The nurse hesitated but said,"…Sure. But be extremely careful!" Phoenix to prance into her room smiling, "I think I can handle a little trauma."

"No Mr. Wright, that's not what's wrong!" The nurse called out, but it was too late. Phoenix had stepped into the room to find Maya sitting up on her bed. She seemed startled as Phoenix came in, causing a lot of commotion.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 3...

A/N: I updated/corrected this chapter. Please notify me if there are any problems. 


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 1-Episode 1: Tribal Turnabout

* * *

**March 18, 2:58 PM**

**Hotti Clinic**

**Lobby**

_I can't believe this…This is…Pure evil!_

Phoenix went over the facts in his head over and over again. He couldn't believe it. Maya was diagnosed with amnesia. How did this happen!

"Excuse me…" Maya said nervously, breaking the silence. Phoenix looked at her with dismay and replied, "Yes Maya…"

"The nurse said your name was Phoenix Wright…" Maya said. It pained Phoenix to see her like this, but he continued, "Please, call me Nick…" Maya nodded and continued, "Okay, Nick…"

_This has to be a nightmare! A horrible nightmare that I want to wake up from!_ Phoenix tried to think of that possibility, but it was too unreasonable. Just then, Maya spoke, "Nick…I'm starving…Let's go get hamburgers…"

Phoenix looked up, hope filling his eyes. Before Phoenix could say anything, Maya spoke up quickly, "Oh I'm sorry. That just popped into my head…" Maya's face blushed red immediately.

"No…It's okay…" Phoenix said, eyes filled with sorrow instead of hope. Maya looked very sad. _How stupid! I'm only thinking of myself! Maya must be going through torture, sitting here near me…a stranger to her eyes…_ Phoenix thought.

Suddenly, the doctor walked in with Maya's folder in his hand. The doctor had an expression that basically said, "I have good news.".

That seemed too good to be true. But Phoenix still showed a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I have good news. Maya can make a speedy recovery. I expect in a minimum of 3 days if we go through a special therapy." The doctor explained. Phoenix nearly attacked the doctor as he said,"Tell me how the therapy goes. How did Maya get amnesia? Can I be of any help!?"

"Actually, you'll be perfect for the therapy. We plan on reviving her misplaced memory by showing her people and places that should trigger involuntary flashbacks. Her amnesia was caused by a blunt hit to her skull the affecting her long-term memory." The doctor explained thoroughly.

Phoenix smiled in relief. Maya was going to be okay. Maya look up at Phoenix thinking intently. _I'll get you through this…_ Phoenix promised himself.

"Are we allowed to start now?" Phoenix wondered, remembering that Neko was waiting for him at the detention center. The doctor looked over his notes and said, "Yes, but don't push Maya too far. It could cause emotional problems."

Phoenix nodded and looked at Maya. "Maya, are you ready to go?" Maya looked scared for a moment as Phoenix stretched out his hand. But Maya grabbed his hand and followed him out of the hospital.

* * *

**March 18, 3:12 PM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

Phoenix and Maya were waiting patiently for Neko to come from questioning. Phoenix's face had a look of sorrow. On their way to the Detention Center, Maya had not said a single word, even when they went past Kurain Village.

Neko finally got out from the questioning. Before she sat down she looked around as if expecting poisonous snakes to jump out and bite her. After looking at the guard and security camera she sat down.

"Hey, Phoenix! Who is this girl with you?" Neko asked curiously. Phoenix's expression turned sadder. Neko just shook her head.

"I knew it…This must be Maya. Hey, Maya." Neko said sternly. Maya hid slightly behind Phoenix. Neko smiled, with a look of wisdom locked onto her face, "I remember what it feels like to be as curious as you are, Maya. You want to know who I am, and who you are."

Maya came from behind Phoenix and looked at Neko intently. Neko smiled and continued, "I also remember that feeling…You're unsure. You can remember this guy," Neko pointed to Phoenix, "But you don't know how or why…"

Maya sat down in front of Neko, returning Neko's smile. Neko's face became serious as she continued, "You feel lost and alone," Neko turned to Phoenix and said, "Phoenix, go to the crime scene. I'll take care of Maya for you."

Phoenix wanted to protest but he looked at Maya's smiling face and decided not to. Phoenix nodded and said, "Sure thing, Neko. Take good care of Maya for me, will you?"

"I will. The crime scene is in the forest we met in. Just continue down the path and you'll know when you're there when you get there." Neko explained. With that said, Phoenix departed stopping only to see Maya's usual smiling face.

**

* * *

March 18, 3:45 PM**

**3 Tribe Island**

**Naiyu Village**

Phoenix entered the village. The huge gate opened so slowly, and he was searched by a village resident. Phoenix looked around and inspected the overall village.

They had temples, huts, and buildings that somehow seemed to mesh with the whole village design. There was only one area which seemed to be over crowded with cops.

_That obviously the crime scene…_ Phoenix concluded to himself. He approached the crime scene. The crime scene was located in a Japanese-looking temple. Phoenix could see Gumshoe coming towards him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Let me guess, pal. You are Neko Naiyu's attorney." Gumshoe asked. Phoenix smiled and replied, "Now, Gumshoe my good old friend, how did you know?"

"You're here to see the crime scene, right pal." Gumshoe said, ignoring Phoenix's last comment. Phoenix looked over Gumshoe's shoulder and asked, "Can I?"

Gumshoe smiled triumphantly and said, "Sure but you have to be extra careful. I found a very crucial piece of evidence that can not be tampered with." Gumshoe seemed to add an extra tone of bragging to his voice when he spoke of the evidence.

Phoenix became curious and asked, "Why not take the evidence with you?" Gumshoe let out a boastful chuckle and said, "Why don't you find out yourself?"

Phoenix stepped into the temple and quickly noticed the spot where the victim died. There was blood all over the corner of the wall and an outline of the body drawn in chalk.

Phoenix looked around some more. Phoenix wanted to find the evidence that Gumshoe was bragging about, and how dire it was to the case. Phoenix looked near the outline and found a gun.

"I'm guessing this is the murder weapon." Phoenix said as he looked at the weapon closely. Gumshoe nodded and explained, "You're right. It is a .36 caliber revolver. It was fired twice and it has suspect's fingerprints, but there's something more special about how the victim was killed, pal."

"What?" Phoenix wondered as he looked around the crime scene.

"The bullet that was fired at the victim was dipped in poison, pal." Gumshoe said. Phoenix looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Poison? What about the second bullet?" Phoenix wondered. Gumshoe replied, "Yup pal, the bullet was dipped in an unknown poison. The sample doesn't match any samples in our computer, but we had to send a police officer to the hospital because he accidentally fell into the victim's pool of blood. We couldn't find the second bullet."

Phoenix looked around and noticed a cat's collar. When he picked it up he noticed that it was covered in blood.

"What can you tell me about this collar?" Phoenix asked as he held up the collar. Gumshoe looked at the collar and explained, "That collar belongs to the suspect. Supposedly, the suspect never took it off. It was like her trademark. The blood belongs to the victim, and the other to the suspect."

Phoenix looked at the collar. This obviously wasn't the evidence that Gumshoe was so proud of. Phoenix strained to analyze the room for the special evidence but found no luck.

Phoenix began to bid his farewells until he slipped and collided onto the floor. The floor was clear and slippery. Phoenix got up and said, "What is this?"

Gumshoe smiled and explained, "Why don't you tell me." Phoenix thought hard for awhile and gave up. Then he rubbed his left eye. Suddenly, he felt a piercing pain in his eye and he couldn't see out of his eye.

"What the?" Gumshoe smiled and explained, "That is called Blinding Salve, a chemical that blinds instantly. That is my evidence."

_How is that evidence…Wait a moment…That's it! I think I've got this case figured out enough to stand in court…_

* * *

**End of Chapter 4...**

**A/N: Yeah...I fixed this chapter, so notify me if there are any problems.**


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Zack Cline is © of LuckyTsunade

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 1-Episode 1: Tribal Turnabout

* * *

**March 19, 9:58 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 3**

Phoenix waited patiently for Neko. Today was the day that Neko's trial would start.

"I wonder when Neko is going to make it here." Maya wondered curiously. Maya had begun to loosen up. She spoke more, mostly questions and flashbacks, and acted more like herself.

"There she is…" Phoenix said as he stared at Neko, who was cautiously approaching Phoenix. She was like a guard dog on its patrol.

"How much money were we betting?" Neko asked randomly. Phoenix stared at her with a puzzled expression glued onto his face. Phoenix spoke hesitatingly, "Um…20?"

"Hmmm…Okay. So, Phoenix, I wish you luck in this trial." Neko replied letting her guard down. Neko turned to Maya and said, "How are you doing today, Maya?"

Maya smiled gratefully and said, "Much better, thanks to you. You should be a therapist or something."

"Yeah…Or something." Neko said, her smile fading away.

_I hope all goes well during the trial…_ Phoenix thought. Just then, the bailiff stepped out from inside the courtroom.

"The trial is about to start. Will the defendant and her lawyer come into the courtroom at this time?" The bailiff called out to Phoenix and Neko.

"That means me too, right?" Maya asked as Phoenix and Neko approached the door. Neko looked at Maya and said, "Of course you can, you are the paralegal after all."

Maya smiled nervously and followed them into the courtroom.

* * *

**March 19, 10:00 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 3**

The judge's gavel slammed on the table. The judge was the same judge that seemed to judge every case.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Phoenix Wright" The judge said with a serious look on his face.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix stated firmly. There was no reply from the prosecution. In fact, there was no one there.

"Phoenix, where is Edgeworth?" The judge asked Phoenix. Phoenix looked at the prosecution's area with a dumbfounded expression on his face. _How would I know, Your Honor…_ Phoenix replied in his head.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a young boy walked coolly to the witness stand. He looked about 14 years old and was wearing a red shirt. Over his red shirt, he wore a blue vest. He was wearing a common pair of jeans. His hair looked like it hadn't been groomed in ages! It was so messy.

"Who might you be?" The judge wondered. The boy looked up and smiled playfully. He then said, "Zach Cline, the new prosecutor of this case!"

_This case just became way easier!_ Phoenix smiled to himself. The judge's expression was completely different.

"So…Edgeworth was serious." The judge said calmly. Zack nodded and replied, "Yes, Your Honor. And the prosecution is more than ready!"

_Edgeworth made a switch? Interesting…_ Phoenix thought.

"Okay then, the prosecution may begin with the opening statement." The judge continued.

"The incident occurred at the Tri-Tribe area. The murder happened in the Naiyu Tribe in the Passage Temple. The murder victim was a resident named Nicolas Naiyu. He was announced as the guardian of his tribe the day he died. May I submit this photo of the crime scene as evidence?"

"Yes, the court accepts this evidence." The judge said as he took the photo and placed it into the court records.

"I also want to submit this photo as well." Zack smiled happily.

"What's this photo of?" The judge wondered as Zach handed him the photo. Zack replied, "This is a photo of the victim's chest. A bad sight it is…"

"Note that in the court record we have the following: a .36 caliber revolver, a poisoned bullet, the defendant's collar, and the two crime photos. I think we received a copy of the victim's autopsy report, also." Zack shot a keen smile at Phoenix.

Phoenix looked at his records and found his copy of the autopsy report. Phoenix looked at Maya, who seemed intrigued with the whole situation.

"The crime was reported by an unknown caller." Zack continued. The judge looked surprised and asked, "Unknown caller?"

"Yes, Your Honor. Now, Phoenix Wright." Zack said, dragging Phoenix into the conversation.

"Uh…Yes." Phoenix said curiously. Zack gave him a smirk and said, "My mission is to find the truth, nothing else. As a prosecutor, I will perform my duties and prove what I see as the motive…"

_The truth..? _Phoenix couldn't help repeating his words in his head. Zack nodded and continued, "Now that I got that out of system. I call Detective Gumshoe to the witness stand."

Gumshoe walked happily to the witness stand and gave the biggest smile he could give. The judge looked at Gumshoe with an indescribable look on his face and said, "What's with the smile?"

"Nothing…" Gumshoe was obviously still happy about the evidence he found at the crime scene.

"Your name and occupation, for the record, please." Zack asked smiling. Gumshoe nodded and replied, "My name is Dick Gumshoe, I'm the leading detective of this initial investigation, pal."

"Detective, please testify about the crime scene. Phoenix, you may cross-examine the witness." The judge commanded sternly.

Phoenix faced Gumshoe with a determined look on his face. Gumshoe began his testimony, "Well, when we made it to the crime scene, we found the victim's body in a very awkward position…"

"Hold it! What do you mean you found the body in an awkward position?" Phoenix interrupted.

"I can answer that question for you. The body was found with whip marks and cuts. The body was tortured before or after death." Zack explained.

"Hmmm…So the murderer would have had to hate the victim…" Phoenix concluded.

"Anyways, we found a witness who was blinded by a Blinding Salve at the scene." Gumshoe continued until Phoenix interrupted, "A witness? Why isn't this witness here instead?"

Gumshoe gave a sad-like scowl and whined, "Sure, pal. Don't mind me, I have no feelings…"

Zack gave out a short chuckle and said, "Be patient, Phoenix. The witness will testify soon enough." Phoenix gave Zack an annoyed expression. _You are pretty good, Mr. Cline…_ Phoenix thought.

"May I continue..?" Gumshoe asked. The judge looked at Gumshoe with a puzzled look on his face. The judge then said, "What is this Blinding Salve you spoke about?"

"It was located at the crime scene, but we couldn't take a picture." Gumshoe explained. The judge was about to speak until Zack interrupted, "It's a clear cream that was spread onto the floor. It couldn't be caught on film, but that doesn't mean it can't be noted in the court records."

Phoenix glared at Zack. _He's good…Immature, but good…_ Phoenix thought as he watched Zack pull out his DS and began to play.

When Zack saw that everyone was staring at him he sighed and whined, "Fine, I get it…" Zack put away the DS and looked at Gumshoe with an expression that said, "Continue…"

Gumshoe read his expression and continued, "We also found the murder weapon, which was a .36 caliber revolver with the defendant's fingerprints. The bullet that shot the victim was dipped in poison."

"Hold it! So what exactly did the poison do?" Phoenix asked. Phoenix half-expected Zack to make his line of questioning into nothing.

Unfortunately, Zack began to diminish his line of questioning, "The poison ripped apart the skin, basically torturing the victim. Gumshoe, continue your testimony."

"Right, pal. Anyway, we found an even more incriminating piece of evidence…" Gumshoe continued.

"Hold it! That statement there…was really vague…" Phoenix said nervously. Gumshoe thought for a moment and said, "Well…"

Zach gave an evil-like smile, as if Phoenix had fell into his trap.

"Gumshoe, please testify about this incriminating evidence…" Zach said, holding back a laugh.

"Sure thing, pal," Gumshoe said. He straightened up and continued, "Well, we found a cat's collar…which belonged to the defendant. The collar was worn by the defendant at all times…"

"Hold it! How do you know that it belonged to my client?" Phoenix yelled. _That should stop Zack in his tracks!_ Phoenix said in his mind.

"That collar belonged to your client…Actually, it was passed down to her from her mother, who died when she was young. She was extremely close to her mom and vowed never to take it off…I think we can assume that it belonged to the defendant…" Zack smiled as if he won the lotto.

"Hmmm…Please continue your testimony…" Phoenix started to worry. What if he couldn't find a contradiction?

"She also wore leather gloves and a crescent moon necklace." Gumshoe continued. Phoenix found his opportunity and yelled, "Hold it!"

"I got you now, Zack!" Phoenix told Zack confidently. Zack just flashed him one of his famous smiles. Phoenix continued, "Explain to me how the defendant's fingerprints were found on the murder weapon, if she wore gloves!"

Zack paused for a moment and then began to clap, "Wow, give the guy an award!"

Phoenix looked at him dumbfounded. That tone didn't seem like a tone that showed that Phoenix was triumphant.

"The gloves were cut-up, meaning…" Zack left off for Phoenix to fill in the blank. Phoenix thought for a moment and then said, "…The fingerprints could have easily been made…"

_Uh oh…What if Neko is declared "Guilty"? What if she is guilty!?_ Phoenix thought hastily.

"Your Honor, please allow me to bring in another witness, a witness who witnessed the murder!" Zack said happily.

_Oh no! Wait! What if this witness can help me get the right verdict? Oh man, let's hope so…_

* * *

**End of Chapter 5...**

**A/N: You should know that if you see my A/N that means that I have corrected and updated this chapter. Please notify me if there is some sort of problem.**


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Zack Cline is © of LuckyTsunade

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 1-Episode 1: Tribal Turnabout

* * *

**March 19, 10:32 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 3**

Phoenix stared intently at the witness. She wore some sort of tribal outfit which resembled nature. Her hair was light brown and straight. Her face seemed so docile and she looked so innocent.

"Please, state your name and occupation for the record." Zack said, toning down his smiling and becoming more serious.

"I am Nestle Palmbranch. I want to be a nurse, but right now I'm just a member of the Palmbranch tribe. We specialize in nature." Nestle, the witness, said.

"Why aren't you a nurse?" The judge asked. _Don't tell me that the judge is going to soften up again…_ Phoenix thought, recalling other cases which involved beautiful woman.

Nestle became sad and said, "I was going to, but because of this drama I am next in line for guardianship."

Phoenix looked at Nestle with curiosity in his eyes. _Being a guardian? Wasn't Neko a guardian?_ Phoenix wondered to himself. Phoenix took a quick glance at Maya, who seemed absorbed into something else.

"Are you okay, Maya?" Phoenix asked. Maya just looked at Phoenix and began scratching the back of her head nervously.

"I'm okay…This Nestle person seems…Fake." Maya explained. Phoenix looked at Nestle who looked completely innocent, too innocent for her own good.

"Anyways," Zack interrupted rashly, "Witness, please testify to what you saw."

Nestle nodded and began her testimony, "Well, I was taking a walk." Phoenix abruptly yelled, "Hold it! Why were you in the Naiyu Tribe area?"

Zack smacked his face in frustration and explained, "All 3 tribes are connected by this walkway. If she wanted to go to go somewhere outside her own clan, she would use this walkway. While we're on the subject, I would like to submit this chart of the walkway into evidence."

The judge nodded and said, "The court accepts this evidence." Phoenix felt a surge of confusion run up his spine. _I…I…Can't deny my instincts…Neko is innocent!_ Phoenix fought in his head.

"Continue your testimony please." Zack asked as he pulled out his DS again.

"Yes, of course. At first, Neko and Nicolas were just talking. Well, more like arguing," Nestle explained.

"Hold it! What were they talking about?" Phoenix wondered. Nestle shrugged and answered, "I don't know…"

Phoenix slumped down. His hopes of it being a misunderstanding had been diminished. Phoenix took another glance at Maya, who once again looked like she was distracted by something else.

"What is it, Maya?" Phoenix asked. Maya shrugged and replied, "I just have a feeling that there is going to be a contradiction."

Phoenix looked pitifully at Nestle and thought, _I hope so…Or Neko's finished._

"Then, Neko began to threaten Nicolas with her gun." Nestle said, sadness filling her eyes.

"Hold it! When you saw the gun, didn't you think of calling the police?" Phoenix assumed. Zack looked at Phoenix and said, "What would you really do if you saw a person, a friend nonetheless, holding a gun?"

Phoenix stared silently, deep in thought. _Hmmm…He has a point…_

"I think I can assume that your silence means you have no objection. Witness, your testimony," Zack said, as he placed his DS in his pocket.

Nestle nodded and continued, "That's when I heard that one shot. The one shot that ended Nicolas's life…"

Phoenix pulled his hair in frustration. He couldn't handle the fact that maybe Neko was not innocent. Suddenly, Maya yelled, "Objection! There is a major contradiction in your statement right now!"

Zack stared, obviously confused. Phoenix had the same look on his face as he asked, "Maya, what is the contradiction?"

"Uh…" Maya's face flushed red with embarrassment as she continued, "Well…I just remembered what Nick had said in a lot of his previous cases…"

_Maya…Wait a minute!_

"Objection! Maya is right, there is a contradiction in her statement just now! And I can prove it with evidence!" Phoenix said, as he realized a crucial piece of evidence.

"Okay then, Phoenix, let's see your evidence." The judge sighed, probably thinking that this was a waste of time.

"Take that! This is the murder weapon…" Phoenix started. Nestle nodded and said, "And? Your point is?"

Phoenix shook his head and said, "My point is that if you analyze a murder weapon scientifically, you can tell who touched the weapon and how many times a gun was fired…"

Nestle began to sweat and said nervously, "So…What are you saying?" Phoenix shook his head and then placed his arms around his waist triumphantly.

"The gun was fired twice." Phoenix smiled. Nestle jumped back and yelled, "Noooooooooooooooooo!"

There was a slight pause and then Nestle looked at Phoenix. A few moments later, she began to speak again.

"I'm sorry…I was covering for Neko…She is one of my best friends, after all…"

Neko stood up from the defendant's chair and yelled furiously, "FRIENDS! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!? I DESPISE YOU!!! AND YOU DESPISE ME AS WELL!"

"Lower your voice and take your seat!" The judge commanded. Nestle began to smile evilly as she said, "Neko…Are you yelling at me to defend yourself? Why don't you just confess to what happened?"

"Shut up! Why aren't you confessing if you think that it's the right thing to do!? Admit it! You murdered Nicolas!"

The people in the stands began to converse among themselves. The commotion died out as the judge slammed his heavy gavel.

"Order! Order!" The judge yelled. Before he could continue, Nestle began to say, "Are you blaming this murder on me?"

Neko shook her head and replied, "No…I'm accusing you of all of the murders!"

Nestle's eyes opened in shock. She smiled and continued, "So…You are accusing me of killing your brother…When it was actually you!"

With that said Neko leaped from the defendant's chair and sprung at Nestle. On contact, Neko beat the living daylights out of Nestle. No one in the court room seemed to be able to stop her, not even the bailiff could.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" The judge yelled as he slammed his gavel. Neko did not stop, and the bailiff was left with no choice but to pull out his gun.

"Stop it now! Stop or I will be forced to shoot!" Neko continued to beat Nestle. The bailiff hesitated to shoot, but as he soon as Nestle was pushed away, he took the shot.

Neko hit the ground hard. She was glaring at Nestle with full hatred in her eyes.

"Y-Y-You shot my client!" Phoenix managed to say, after he got over his shock. Maya was watching sadly at Neko.

"Don't worry, sir! It was only a stun gun. No harm done, she's just numb." The bailiff explained.

But something extreme happened. Suddenly, Neko began to cough up blood and a pool of blood began to form on the back of her shirt, where the stun gun had been fired.

"What the!? Zack, get the medics! Phoenix, help the defendant! Court is over for today!" The judge shouted as he climbed down the judge's stand.

_Neko! What happen? What's wrong!?_

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 6...**

**A/N: Dramatic huh...Well, yeah...Blah blah blah update, blah blah blah corrected...Blah blah blah tell me about problems...**


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Zack Cline is © of LuckyTsunade

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 1-Episode 1: Tribal Turnabout

* * *

**March 19, 12:15 PM**

**Hotti Clinic**

**Visitor's Room**

Phoenix and Maya sat impatiently in the visitor's room. The bailiff was taken into custody and the trial had ended for that day. It had passed about 2 hours until Neko was taken out of Intensive Care.

Phoenix noticed that Maya was thinking intently to herself. Phoenix couldn't stand the dreaded silence no longer and asked, "What's wrong, Maya?"

Maya shook her head and said, "Nothing…Just thinking about what happened in court earlier…" Phoenix recalled those moments and asked, "Anything in particular? You seem drawn away by something…"

"I was thinking about what Neko said…You know, before she pounced and beat the living daylights out of Nestle?" Maya explained.

Phoenix thought for a moment as he recalled the moment before Neko attacked. Neko had said something about Nestle murdering more than just her brother.

_If I really believe this…Than I need to find out more about these "murders" and find more evidence…_ Phoenix concluded to himself.

Just then, the nurse taking care of Neko walked out and approached them. Her facial expression looked happy, and it seemed that she had good news.

"Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey, you can see Neko now. She's A-Ok! Well, now she is…" The nurse explained, with enthusiasm filling her voice.

"Do you happen to know what was wrong with Neko?" Phoenix wondered. The nurse pulled out a folder from a cabinet that was labeled "classified".

"Let's see…Well, she's suffered from major body poison which seemed to rip through her flesh…When we pulled out the stun bullet, we also found another bullet…" The nurse explained softly, looking around constantly.

"Where have I heard something like that…" Phoenix thought to himself, aloud. Maya took a moment to think but then answered, "Remember how Nicolas died?"

Phoenix took out his notes and read the autopsy report which said the cause of death.

"Blood loss; Poison which ripped through flesh; Head hit with blunt object…Man, this guy had no chance to live. According to the report though, the poison seemed to have finished him off." Phoenix said when he finished reading the autopsy report.

The nurse seemed to twitch awkwardly and say, "Don't tell anyone that I told you about Neko…I could get fired…" Phoenix nodded and promised her that she had nothing to worry about. The nurse seemed more relaxed and left happily to the next patient's room.

Phoenix and Maya stepped inside to see Neko wincing in pain, on the bed. It looked like she was applying something to her back. When Phoenix tried to get a better look, he accidentally bumped hard right onto the door.

Neko was startled and basically flew off the bed. She gave a big cry of pain. She dodge-rolled to the side of the bed and got up swiftly. She began to threaten Phoenix and Maya with her intimidating glare and her rock-hard fist.

"Who are you!? Get out! I'll call the doctor!" Neko ranted on stepping back after every statement. Phoenix's eyebrows rose in utter confusion as he yelled defensively, "It's me, Phoenix! And Maya's here too!"

"So! That's what you say, but how do I know that you are telling the truth!?" Neko yelled offensively. Phoenix took a moment to think, _How do I prove that I am me? What is she so skeptical?_

While Phoenix was deep in thought, Maya spoke, "Does the fact that I still can't remember anything count?"

Neko lowered her guard and approached them cautiously and checked them. When she found that there was no weapon on them she sat back on her bed and asked, "What do you guys want?"

Phoenix detected moodiness in her tone but continued on anyways, "We wanted to talk about the trial…"

"The trial? What about the trial?" Neko wondered cautiously. Phoenix thought the answer to that should've been obvious. He replied, "The incident in the courtroom."

"Oh…The incident…What incident?" Neko responded coyly. _Grrr! Stop playing dumb!_ Phoenix yelled in his mind.

"The whole attacking Nestle thing, the whole accusation thing…And not just your brother, for all the murders…" Phoenix explained rashly. Phoenix waited for an answer, but got no reply. All he got was an annoyed stare from Neko.

"Please, Neko, this could be some dire information!" Phoenix added, hoping this would work. Neko just shook her head and said, "Don't forget, when you lose you owe me 20 dollars…And know, that I will not tell you anything!"

Suddenly, Phoenix saw chains grasp the body of Neko. The chains were locked with 3 Psych-Locks. _You won't tell me anything? That's what you think!_ Phoenix thought. _I think I'll need more information before I use the Magatama…_

Phoenix and Maya said their good-byes and left Neko to rest. Phoenix and Maya went to the reception desk and got Nestle's room number. They made it to Nestle's room where the nurse was finishing patching up her cuts.

Nestle looked up at Phoenix and then gave Maya an intimidating glare. Nestle then said, "What brings you here defense attorney?"

"We wanted to ask you some questions…" Phoenix started until Nestle sparked up angrily, "We? What do you mean by "we"? That "paralegal" has no authority to talk to me!"

Maya cheeks puffed up with air as she yelled, "I don't even know you! What's your problem!?"

Nestle crossed her arms and crossly replied, "I don't need to explain myself to anyone, especially you!"

After Nestle said that, she called the doctor in and got Phoenix and Maya kicked out of her room. They left the clinic and left for Kurain Village.

* * *

**March 19, 2:07 PM**

**Kurain Village**

**Main Hall**

Phoenix and Maya were standing in the main hall talking about the case.

"What should we do now?" Phoenix asked. Maya thought for a moment and then replied, "Maybe we should dig deeper into these families' secrets…"

"Yeah…So, Maya, anything new with your…Uh…Memory problem?" Phoenix asked cautiously. Maya looked down sadly, but then looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Well, I remember a lot of things…But I know that there are some things that I need to remember…" Just then, Pearl walked in and Maya jumped back, startled.

"Mystic Maya? I haven't seen you in ages!" Pearl said as she sat next to Nick. Maya stared in confusion, deep in thought.

_Oh no! Does she not remember Pearls! Does Pearls even know about Maya's problem!?_ Phoenix thought hastily.

"Mystic Maya? Are you referring to me?" Maya said, with a puzzled expression on her face. Pearl looked art Phoenix expecting an explanation.

"Uh," Phoenix hesitated but continued, "Maya…This is your cousin Pearl." Pearl jumped back in surprise.

"What!?" Pearl and Maya said in unison. Pearl seemed more surprised than Maya was. Phoenix began to explain, "Pearls, Maya was hurt. She can't remember a lot."

Pearl looked at Maya with tears filling her eyes. Maya became sadden and did not speak.

_How could I be so stupid! I should've told Pearls!_ Phoenix yelled in his head. Maya held her head and quickly became absorbed into something else. Then, she said, "Pearly…?"

Phoenix and Pearl looked at Maya with surprise. _That was fast…_ Phoenix thought. Maya still seemed so drawn to whatever she was thinking.

Then, all of a sudden, Maya shrieked in pain and threw herself to the wall. Her grip on her hair tightened and she began to cry uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with you, Maya? Are you okay?" Phoenix wondered with a panicky tone in his voice. Pearl was too scared to say anything.

Maya's eye's widened in fear as she looked around, finally being focused. She paused to think for a moment and said, "Nick, I think I know who the murderer is…"

_What!? How can Maya know who the real murderer is!?_

* * *

**End of Chapter 7…**

**A/N: Wow, this is getting annoying. I updated and corrected so tell me if find any problems...**


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Zack Cline is © of LuckyTsunade

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 1-Episode 1: Tribal Turnabout

* * *

**March 19, 3:35 PM**

**Kurain Village**

**Guest Room**

Phoenix and Pearl waited for Maya to calm down; it had been about an hour since Maya had her scary flashback. When Maya was finally calm, she began to explain what she had seen.

"Phoenix, remember first night we met Neko?" Maya began. Phoenix was extremely curious and replied, "Yeah…It happened not too long ago…I won't be forgetting that for awhile."

"Well, try to remember the end of the night. When the nurse said…" Maya paused, allowing Phoenix to fill in the blanks.

Phoenix took awhile to think. Then he spoke up, remembering what had happened that fateful night, "Didn't the nurse say that Pearls wanted to see you in private?"

Pearl jumped back in surprise. Obviously, she did not know what they were talking about.

"I never went to see you! I didn't even know that you were at the hospital!" Pearl yelled defensively. Phoenix was speechless, and had no idea how to respond. To even consider that Pearl was involved in such a way seemed heinous.

"I'm not blaming you Pearly…I was just pointing out something." Maya clarified. Phoenix took his stare off of Pearl and placed it on Maya.

"What do you mean, Maya?" Phoenix asked. Maya thought for a moment and then replied, "I think I know who the murderer is…"

Phoenix eyes gleamed with curiosity as he asked, "Who was the murderer Maya?"

There was an awkward silence, until Maya finally said, "…Nestle."

Phoenix was surprised, but not as much as he had expected to be. For some reason, he had suspected that Nestle was the real murderer. Now the only problem was how to prove it.

Even though it was a good lead, Phoenix needed to know more. He wanted to begin by asking Maya about her flashback.

"Maya, can you explain your flashback in a bit more detail?" Maya took a moment to think about it, and then continued, "Well, it all started when you left…She walked in, but she looked exactly like Pearly."

"What!? How is that possible? Nestle is nearly three times the size of Pearl!? Probably four times the size!" Phoenix asked rashly. Maya seemed annoyed that Phoenix had interrupted him but just said, "Let me explain my flashback, it might make more sense."

Phoenix nodded and said, "Fine. Continue your story, Maya." Maya did what Phoenix had requested and continued on, "It looked like Pearly, size and everything. Then she started ranting on about how much I knew and the risk I took by letting you go on to take that case."

Phoenix looked at Pearl and thought _Pearls really couldn't have done that._ Maya then added, "Then, the most unbelievable thing happened…"

"What?" Phoenix urged on. Maya seemed to hesitate but said, "The person I thought was Pearl…Morphed into Nestle."

_WHAT!?_ Phoenix yelled in his head. How was this possible? Phoenix had to know more, "Morphed? Are you sure that really happened?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Maya yelled, as if Phoenix had offended her. After a strange pause, Maya continued, "I'm very sure…She just slowly grew taller and different. She had turned from Pearly…To Nestle. This, I'm sure of!"

"Then what happened?" Phoenix continue, still puzzled just thinking about Nestle. Maya looked at Phoenix with pain in her eyes and said, "That when she hit me with that hard object…"

Phoenix thought for a moment and then asked, "What object?" Maya looked down at her feet and said, "I don't remember…"

Phoenix looked at Maya with a stern look on his face. Then he suggested, "We should go back to the tribe. We need information on the previous murders, these abilities, and Nestle…"

Then Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl left to the tribal area…

* * *

**March 19, 4:27 PM**

**3 Tribe Island**

**Naiyu Village**

Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl decided that they would split up. Phoenix went to the Naiyu Village, Maya went to the Palmbranch Village, and Pearl went to the Doku Village. They had agreed to update each other as soon as they met back at the gate. This would be at exactly 6:00.

_Okay…Now to find some more information…_ Phoenix thought as he approached the crime scene. When he arrived at the crime scene, he saw a tall man who looked very similar to Neko. He had red, spiky hair that reached down to his neck. He wore this formal robe with weird symbols on it.

"Hello, I am Nurak Naiyu. How may I help you..?" Said the tall man. Nurak had a nice smile on his face. This person seemed completely trustworthy.

"I'm Phoenix Wright, and I am the defense attorney for Neko…" Phoenix started. Nurak looked at Phoenix with hope in his eyes. Then he continued formally, "I am at your service. Anything you wish to know that is at my disposal I will tell you."

Phoenix looked at him and continued, "Well, let's start off with you. Who are you?" Nurak hesitated and then said, "I am the prince of the Naiyu Tribe. I am supposed to wed Neko in a few months…"

"Wed?" Phoenix sparked up in confusion. Nurak looked at Phoenix and then said, "We are not blood relatives if that's what you're thinking! After all, I'm just a friend!"

Phoenix look still stayed as he asked, "How old are you?" Nurak looked at Phoenix with a dumbfounded look and then began to laugh, "Well, I'm 20 years old. Despite my size…"

Phoenix cleared his look and then said, "Well, I was extremely curious about one thing…Has there been any murders other than the one that just happened..?"

Nurak suddenly became tensed. He was about to say something but Phoenix interrupted him, "You have to tell me. Neko's very life could very well depend on this…"

Phoenix's words seemed to have reached Nurak, because loosened up and began to say, "There was one…before this one."

"Can you tell me about it?" Phoenix said, finally getting somewhere. Nurak looked around and then continued, "Well, it was the murder of Ryuu Naiyu, Neko and Nicolas's older brother."

Phoenix raised his eyebrows in curiosity and said, "Older brother? They had an older brother?"

"Correct! Ryuu was the previous guardian, but passed away…Well, at least we think he passed away…" Nurak continued.

"You think?" Phoenix repeated. Nurak nodded and replied, "Everyone thought he passed away. We found his body being ripped apart by the Doku poison, and then--"

"Doku poison? Is that the same exact poison that killed Nicolas?" Phoenix wondered. Nurak nodded and said, "Yes, the Doku poison, a substance unknown to the outside world, was made by the Doku family. They specialize in poisons."

"I see…Carry on." Phoenix said, as he thought that it was pointless for him to continue on that subject because Pearl would be getting that information.

"Okay. And then, when we returned 30 minutes after, the body had been removed. The problem was, when we first found him, he was barely alive." Nurak explained.

Phoenix thought hard for a moment and then asked, "What was Neko and Nicolas's reaction?"

Nurak showed a depressed look on his face and then continued, "Nicolas was very sad, after all, they were very close. Neko's reaction was worse."

"Worse? Why was her reaction worse?" Phoenix asked. Nurak looked at Phoenix skeptically, as if Phoenix had suddenly become untrustworthy. After a few moments, Nurak continued, "Well, she was closer to Ryuu than Nicolas was. Neko looked up to him like a father."

"A father? What happened to her original father?" Phoenix wondered. With that said, Nurak began to laugh and then answered, "Her father is very much alive. Her father just doesn't care about her…"

"Oh…I see. Well, is there anything else you can tell me?" Phoenix asked. Nurak nodded his head and said, "Well, I can tell you the end of the story…"

_Oh…He wasn't finished…_ Phoenix thought. Nurak took Phoenix's silence as a cue to continue his story, "Neko attacked a Palmbranch member and accused her of both the murder of Ryuu and the removal of Ryuu's body. She also claimed that that member of the Palmbranch family was the one who attacked Ryuu."

"Hmmm…I think I know enough for now. Do you happen to know who the member of the Palmbranch family was?" Phoenix asked. Nurak shook his head and responded, "No, I'm sorry."

Phoenix looked at his watch and noticed that it was 5:55. He was about to leave until Nurak stopped him.

"Can you give Neko this?" Nurak asked as he held up a wedding ring. Phoenix nodded and placed it in his pocket. Then he asked, "Um…Where did you buy this?"

"I didn't buy it; someone threw it at my face. Then, I realized that I had forgotten a wedding ring for Neko." Nurak said.

Phoenix dashed out of the village and towards the gate.

* * *

**March 19, 6:05 PM**

**3 Tribe Island**

**Gate Way**

Phoenix and Pearl were standing at the gate for 5 minutes until Maya had finally come.

"We agreed to meet here at exactly 6:00!" Phoenix said, with frustration clouding his voice.

Maya took a long look at Phoenix and then said, "Well, sooooorry! I was busy getting loads of information and evidence."

"You shouldn't be mean to Mystic Maya!" Pearl yelled. After she was done yelling, she slapped Phoenix on his face.

"Ow…Okay, who would like to begin." Phoenix said as he rubbed the side of his face. Pearl stood up and began to speak, "I'll go first; the Doku family specialize in poison. They also have the smallest tribe of all."

"Why?" Maya asked. Pearl answered, "Because the Doku Tribe had supposedly poisoned another tribe's member. Not just any member, a Naiyu member!"

Phoenix nodded and added, "This member was non-other than Neko and Nicolas's older brother, Ryuu Naiyu." Maya thought hard for a second and then added, "And Neko blamed it on Nestle…"

They all thought for a few moments. Then Pearl said, "But the Doku Tribe took the fall, because it was their poison."

"But, what if Nestle did murder Ryuu? Why would she?" Maya questioned. _Good job, Maya. We also have to think of the flaws…_ Phoenix praised Maya to himself.

But Phoenix had a reasonable theory, "She murdered Ryuu for the same reason she murdered Nicolas. She wanted to be guardian."

Maya nodded as if she had already known this. Then she added, "She is 16, 2 years younger than the requirements state, if she wanted to become guardian, the present guardians would have to be gone or dead."

_A perfect motive…_ Phoenix thought. Maya reached into her pocket and pulled some sort of machine part.

"What is that?" Phoenix asked as he took it from Maya's hand. Maya smiled triumphantly and explained, "That is a cell phone battery. I got it from Nestle's dad, and it just so happens that she was grounded."

"Great, so we have all this information and a good piece of evidence…" Phoenix thought for a moment and then handed Maya some money.

"What's this for?" Maya asked as she accepted the money. Phoenix smiled and replied, "I have one more thing to do. You guys get something to eat; I'll meet you guys there later."

Phoenix left Maya and Pearl and went towards the hospital.

* * *

**March 19, 7:23 PM**

**Hotti Clinic**

**Visitor's Room**

Phoenix ran as fast as he could to the hospital. As soon as he got there, he jogged to Neko's room. Neko was less defensive and was watching T.V.

"Hey, Phoenix! What's up, find out anything new?" Neko asked, with a docile look on her face.

"Actually, I would like to show you something…" Phoenix said as he showed Neko the Magatama.

Suddenly, the chains Phoenix had seen earlier had reappeared along with the 3 Psych-locks. Phoenix was completely prepared.

"Neko, I know you're hiding something…" Phoenix started. Neko just glared and asked, "And how would you know this?"

"What I just showed you…It's called a Magatama, and it allows me to see the locks around you. This means you're either lying or holding something back." Phoenix explained. Neko smiled and said, "Wow…Who would've known. The defense attorney has an ability of his own…"

"With this ability, I will find out what you are holding back. Let's start with an event that happened a long time ago." Phoenix continued. Neko just stared at Phoenix, with no describable emotion in her eyes.

"What was that you said during the trial? I'm accusing you of all the murders? I think I know who you were talking about." Phoenix said. Neko began to show nervousness in her eyes.

Phoenix pulled out Ryuu's profile and said, "This man…He was your older brother, and you were really attached to him. He was murdered when he was guardian!"

"Nnnngh!" Neko cried out as a Psych-Lock shattered into a million pieces.

Neko regained her composure and continued, "And who told you this? I'm not very much liked because I'm not girlish enough. They would lie to any outsider just to make the tribe's past seem more dramatic."

"Actually, you weren't hated by everyone. There was one person who would do anything to keep you out of jail. And that person is," Phoenix pulled out Nurak's profile, "Nurak Naiyu…"

"Gaaah!" Neko shrieked out. Another Psych-Lock shattered and Neko began to sweat uncontrollably. Then she responded, "What proof do you have that we even know each other!? Where's your evidence!?"

"Easy, my evidence is…" Phoenix pulled out the wedding ring from his pocket, "…this."

"What is that..?" Neko wondered. Phoenix smiled and said, "This is a wedding ring. From Nurak to Neko." Finally, the final Psych-Lock shattered and Neko finally opened up.

"You are good…Just like Ryuu…" Neko stated under her breath.

_Now to hear what Neko has to say and use to my advantage!_

* * *

**End of Chapter 8...**

**A/N: Heh, I forgot about the huge cliff hanger I left...It's a habit, and it happens when I get too lazy. I updated and corrected, and you should know the drill. **


	9. Chapter 9

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Zack Cline is © of LuckyTsunade

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 1-Episode 1: Tribal Turnabout

* * *

**March 20, 9:57 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby 03**

Phoenix, Maya, and Neko were conversing with one another before the final trial began.

"I think I'm more than prepared to get you the proper verdict." Phoenix said, with encouragement in his voice. Neko looked up sadly and said, "Are…You sure, even with what happened yesterday?"

"The court's verdict is decided based on evidence, not emotions…" Phoenix explained. Maya looked over Phoenix's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry! If Nick says he's going to get you a "Not Guilty", then he's going to get you it!"

"I hope you're right…" Neko said, without a hint of confidence. Then she glanced at Phoenix and said, "Remember, if you lose, you owe me 20 dollars!"

_No, you are the one who's going to owe me 20 dollars after this case!_ Phoenix smiled to himself. The bailiff, the same one who shot Neko, walked out and glared at Neko.

"The court is about to begin. The defendant and her lawyer please proceed to courtroom…" The bailiff took his glare off of Neko and walked into the courtroom.

"I think he likes me…" Neko joked as they entered the courtroom.

* * *

**March 20, 10:00 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 03**

The judge's gavel slammed heavily on the surface as he roared, "The court is now back in session for the trial of Neko Naiyu for the murder of Nicolas Naiyu. Is the defense ready?"

Phoenix nodded and replied, "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

Zack just smiled and said, "The prosecution is also ready, Your Honor." Zack pulled out his DS and began to play.

The judge ignored Zack and continued, "Zack, can you please give us the summary of last time's trial?"

"The victim was killed by an unknown poison and Neko was witnessed running away from the crime scene by the witness Nestle Palmbranch. Last trial, we found a contradiction in Nestle's testimony giving the prosecution the benefit of a doubt…"

"Also, last trial the defendant attacked Nestle and got wounded by our bailiff. The prosecution would like to submit the defendant's medical report." Zack explained, not taking his eyes off of the DS.

The judge took the report and said, "The court accepts this evidence." Phoenix stared at Zack and thought, _What do you have planned this time?_

Zack smiled and began to say, "I would like to bring Nestle Palmbranch back to the stand…"

"Ms Palmbranch?" The judge said, puzzled. Zack shook his head and said, "She said that she remembered the information wrong and wishes to revise her testimony."

"Fine…Bring in the witness." The judge said sternly. With that said, the bailiff led Nestle to the witness stand.

Nestle was wearing the same outfit and was also wearing a deceitful smile across her face.

"Since we already know your name and occupation, please tell the court what you told me before the trial…Just for the record." Zack demanded, still playing the DS.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry. I lied yesterday for it would be over and done with…I didn't want to bare with the guilt of sending my good friend Neko to jail. But, now I see how cold-blooded she really is! And I'm ready to tell the truth." Nestle explained with tears crawling down her face.

Phoenix looked at Maya. Maya had a very angry look glued onto her face.

"What a liar!!!" Maya softly growled. Phoenix just shook his head and glared at Nestle. _You can't hide forever!!!_ Phoenix yelled in his head.

"Your testimony, please." The judge demanded calmly.

Nestle nodded and began, "Well, the truth is, I was the one who called the police…" _What!? Well, that sure complicated things…_ Phoenix thought.

"I was serious about everything that I said happened except about the gunshot. At that moment, I went outside to call the cops," Nestle continued.

"Objection! You called the police? With what phone?" Phoenix smiled. Nestle returned his smile and replied, "How do you think I called the police?"

"I used my cell phone. I had to go outside to get reception." Nestle explained. Phoenix shook his head and then smiled, "This is where the lie ends…"

"Where are you going with this, Phoenix?" Zack wondered as he put down the DS. Phoenix kept his smile and pulled out the cell phone battery.

"…What is that?" Zack wondered. Phoenix stopped smiling and suddenly became very serious, "I think Nestle can tell us what this is."

Nestle took a closer look and jumped back in shock, "That's my…Battery pack! Where did you get it!?"

Phoenix tossed the battery pack from hand to hand and said, "What, this? Oh, I got this from your father…He told us that you were grounded from using your cell phone…"

Zack looked at Phoenix with a look of impressments covering his face. Zack then said, "Wow, great job…It may just be me, but I'm a little dumbfounded on how this relates to this case. Care to explain?"

Phoenix nodded and explained, "Well, this battery pack belonged to the cell phone. Nestle's to be exact! And with this in the hands of her father," Phoenix paused for dramatic effect and then continued, "how could Nestle contact the police with her cell phone."

The people just began to converse among themselves until the judge pounded his gavel on the surface top and yelled, "Order! Order!"

"What proof do you have that my father had that on that fateful day…" Nestle said nervously. Phoenix smiled and said, "Would you like for your father to come and testify?"

"My daddy is at work, and can not be bothered…" Nestle countered. Phoenix was about to say something until Zack spoke, "Actually…"

Everyone turned their attention to Zack as he continued, "Your father is in the witness's lobby…"

Phoenix gave Zack a look of admiration. _Did he know about this already? What a smart kid…_ He thought.

"Your Honor, I would like to put Nestle's testimony on hold…" Zack concluded. Nestle gave out a squeak of worry, but the judge continued, "Hmmm…You may send the witness in."

After a moment, the bailiff escorted Nestle out of the courtroom and brought in her father.

Her father was wearing some sort of green, spiritual robe and a pair of white gloves. His hair was combed neatly and precisely, and was colored black.

"Your name and occupation, sir." Zack said as he picked up his DS. Nestle's father seemed aggravated with Zack but said, "I am Luke Palmbranch, and I serve as the leader of the Palmbranch family."

"Luke, please verify something…" Zack trailed off, beginning to get absorb into the game he was playing. Luke's eyes began to twitch with annoyance as he asked, "Verify what?"

"Oh…Um, did you or did you not ground your daughter from her cell phone?" Zack said as he began to play his DS intently.

Luke face was covered in an expression of held anger as he answered, "Yes…In fact, I was holding the battery pack in my hands the whole time during the ceremony."

"During the ceremony?" The judge spoke up, curiosity sparking in his eyes. This time, Phoenix got to explain something.

"Neko and Nicolas were made into guardians on their birthday. A ceremony was held for traditional reasons. After that, the guardians were supposed to stand on a silent vigil." Phoenix explained.

"Supposed to? Are you saying that they didn't go on they go their silent vigil!?" Luke growled loudly.

"Well…" Phoenix hesitated but then decided to ignore the loud outburst, "So, you are saying that you are absolutely positive that you had the battery pack during the ceremony!?"

Luke took a moment to think and then responded, "Hmmm…Yeah, pretty much." Phoenix began to be nervous. _Pretty much? Make up your mind!_

"Please…This is dire information, and I need you to be absolutely sure. Please, think hard." Phoenix said, with a sense of plead in his voice.

"Fine…Let me think. Okay, Yeah I had the battery pack with me." Luke said without taking a moment to think about it.

"So much for thinking about it…" Zack mumbled as he continued to playing the DS, "You need to learn to be more serious…"

"SERIOUS!!! Look who's talking!!! You all know that my daughter is innocent!!!" Luke yelled. Zack smiled and said, "Uh huh…"

Luke's face was boiling with anger as he shouted, "MY CHILD WILL BECOME GUARDIAN!!! IT IS MY WISH!!!"

Zack looked up at him with a docile look and then shifted his look onto Phoenix and said, "Anything to add, Mr. Palmbranch."

"HMPH! No, not unless you want to know something else?" Luke said, cooling down. Phoenix thought intently.

…_Is there anything I should have him talk about? Was Zack trying to send me a sign?_

"…Your Honor." Phoenix started. The judge looked at Phoenix with a peculiar look on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Wright?" The judge acknowledged Phoenix in a puzzling way. Phoenix looked at Zack's smiling face.

_Is this a trap? What side is Zack on…?_

"I would like to thank Luke for coming," Phoenix smiled triumphantly, "And I would like Nestle to come and testify, about the ceremony! I also wish that you allow us to use this conversation we had with Luke as evidence…"

"Th-That's a big request! Mr. Cline, will the prosecution accept this?" The judge wondered. Zack placed his DS on the top and smiled, "It doesn't interfere with my primary goal. So, why not?"

"Hmmm…If the prosecution agrees…then I will oblige. Mr. Wright, you have permission to use this testimony as evidence, and Nestle will testify about the ceremony…"

The bailiff led Nestle to the witness's stand. Nestle seemed a bit more nervous than usual.

"Witness, please testify about the events that happened during this ceremony." The judge said sternly.

Nestle smiled evilly for a second, but then gave a puppy-pout like face and said, "I didn't want this to run this far…"

Phoenix gave a puzzled expression which seemed to signal Maya to say, "What are you talking about!?"

Nestle shook her head and replied, "I…I guess I still feel bad about ratting out Neko. The ceremony explains it all…"

"Explains it all? What's that suppose to mean?" Zack questioned. He didn't seemed focused though, he actually seemed drawn into another world.

"This will decide the whole case…" Nestle said grimly. Phoenix took a glance at Zack, who was smiling, and then glanced at Neko, who was also smiling.

_I have you now Nestle!_ Phoenix thought eagerly.

"Shall I start?" Nestle said breaking the silence that was in the court. The judge nodded and said, "You may proceed…"

Nestle took no moment to think about testifying and began hastily, "It started at 3:00. I mean, Neko and Nicolas were born at 3:00."

"Hold it! So Neko and Nicolas were born at 3:00? How would you know?" Phoenix asked. Nestle just shook her head and said, "The guardian ceremony starts exactly when the person turns 18. Literally, on time!"

"Ah okay, you may proceed…" The judge urged. Nestle nodded and continued, "Well, when I was walking around, bored out of my mind, I saw Neko."

"Hold it! You were bored? Don't they do fun games?" Phoenix wondered. Nestle smiled and responded, "Is that the question you should really be asking?"

Zack nodded in agreement and said, "That not really relevant, why don't you try a different question?" Phoenix thought for a moment and then said, "Okay…What was Neko doing?"

All Phoenix heard was Neko yelling, "You moron!" Phoenix looked at Neko who was looking at Phoenix with great anger.

When Phoenix looked at Maya she was thinking to herself. After a moment she turned to Phoenix with a look of pity on her face.

"Nick…I think you fell into Nestle and Zack's trap…" Maya pointed out. Phoenix thought for another moment and then yelled, "CRAP!!!"

Zack began to clap and then demanded, "Nestle, please answer the defense's question."

"They were arguing…about that fateful night…With Ryuu…" Nestle stammered. Phoenix recalled the information they gathered about Ryuu.

"Then they separated from each other…That's when I followed Neko…" Nestle explained as she started to give a obviously fake pout.

"Hold it! What happened when you "followed Neko", where did she go?" Phoenix asked, adding a tone of doubt in his voice when he said, "followed Neko.".

"She seemed cautious and was looking over her shoulder every so often. Then she went to her father's room and grabbed the gun." Nestle explained.

"The gun? It belonged to her father?" Phoenix ventured. Nestle just sighed, "Yes, didn't I just say that?"

Zack looked up from his DS and said, "We checked the gun's records. It was classified as missing."

"So there was a chance that the gun really did belong to the defendant's father." The judge verified. Phoenix shook his head solemnly and said, "Sorry, Your Honor. But without decisive evidence, we can't assume that. In fact, I think I have evidence to who actually owns this gun…"

"Huh!? Really? Please, Mr. Wright, show us this decisive evidence!" The judge sparked up. Zack smiled and said, "Remember, this evidence has to be decisive…"

_Man…I thought you were on my side! Zack Cline, what are your intentions…And are they good?_ Phoenix thought intently.

Phoenix went through a bag that had been concealed the whole entire time and pulled out a box. Then Phoenix glanced up dramatically and yelled, "Take that!"

"It's a box, Phoenix…" Nestle laughed softly. Phoenix smiled and said, "Yes…But it's not the box I was presenting…It is the contents of the box I'm presenting!"

"Contents…?" Nestle said, her voice puzzled. Zack finally turned off his DS and said, "Good job…I'm guessing those are the video tapes."

The judge looked at Zack with a surprised look glued onto his face as he choked out, "Zack, you were teaming up with the defense!?" Zack just shook his head and said, "No…I just knew that this was going to happen. Nothing can stop the truth from coming out, be sure of that."

The on-lookers began to talk loudly until Zack added, "Remember, my primary goal wasn't to prove the defendant guilty. It was to find the truth."

Before the crowd could begin to talk again, the judge slammed his heavy gavel onto the surface and said in a booming voice, "Please, lets not stray off the facts! What do the video tapes contain!?"

"They contain moments around the village, but only two seem to interest me. One, the video tape that records Luke's shrine. And two, the tape that recorded the ceremony. The arcade to be exact." Phoenix explained.

"What about these two areas?" The judge wondered. Phoenix smiled triumphantly and explained, "The one that shot Luke's shrine showed that this witness was given a gun from her father. And the second one show that Neko and Nicolas wasted all of their money playing in the arcade."

"And that means we have more than enough information to prove Neko Naiyu, innocent." Zack concluded. Nestle just stared in horror as the judge said, "Phoenix Wright and Zack Cline, please show evidence that completely clears Neko's innocence."

"I won't show anything. Phoenix, you show him…" Zack said as he picked up his DS and resumed to play.

Phoenix grinned as he stated, "I'll show you three pieces of evidence."

"Well, carry on." The judge urged. Phoenix started to explain, "First, I would like to turn your attention to Neko medical report. As it says here, Neko was diagnosed with poison, the same one that the victim was diagnosed with. She survived by putting the blinding salve on her wound."

The court was speechless. Phoenix decided to ignore the silence and continue.

"Second of all, I would like to present Luke's testimony. Recall his final outburst." Everyone was recalling Luke's out burst about the whole guardian thing. "And if we look at these videos, we can clearly see the two of them hatching up a plan while Neko and Nicolas were having fun. This also shows that there was no motive."

The courtroom was speechless, until the judge had finally said, "Then it's decided…From these pieces of evidence we can clearly see that Neko Naiyu is innocent. On the other hand, Nestle has proven herself to be the new primary suspect. I hereby declare Neko Naiyu, Not Guilty."

The courtroom had disperse and the gang met up in the defendant's lobby.

"I can't believe you really got me off the hook!" Neko cheered. _You doubted me?_ Phoenix thought. Neko searched her pockets swiftly and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Here, Phoenix. A bet is a bet!" Neko said as she handed Phoenix the money. Phoenix looked at it and was going to say he didn't want it, but Neko shoved the money closer to him and said, "Keep it...You deserve it!"

All of a sudden, Maya began to wince in pain.

"Maya!!!" Neko and Phoenix yelled in unison. Maya looked at them with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Neko, Phoenix...I remember...Everything." Neko and Phoenix's eyes shone with happiness and utter confusion.

"How is that possible...?" Phoenix wondered. Neko and Maya just shrugged as Neko said, "Does it really matter, Phoenix?"

_Hmmm...What's that supposed to mean...?_

Just as Phoenix was in mid-thought, Zack approached the gang.

"Hey, guys, what's up!" Zack said happily.

The gang gave him a look, as if he was an outcast. "You lost...Why are you happy?"

"I didn't lose...In fact, I think I won..." Zack answered with a smile straight across his face. As they started to leave the courthouse, Phoenix began to think hard about the moments that had occured during the case...

_Who are you, Zack Cline?_

_Why did Edgeworth request that you take this case?_

_How did you know about the tapes? They were top secret!_

_I will find these answers…The next time we meet…

* * *

**This is the end of the Tribal Turnabout...** _

**Next Case: Turnabout Triple Threat!**

**A/N: I made this chapter longer because of how vague it was. You should know the drill by now (updated, corrected, notify).**


End file.
